


I See Stars

by thenewkids17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewkids17/pseuds/thenewkids17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2017, this story follows Tobin Heath and Alex Morgan, along with six of their friends from the USWNT, as they spend the summer after the Rio Olympics in Los Angeles. The story mostly focuses on the evolution of Talex from friendship to romantic relationship, but also provides insight into the lives of the other characters. After the first two chapters, narrated by Tobin and Alex, respectively, every other chapter will be written from the point of view of a different character, who will give her take on Talex as well as her own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PDX to LAX

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :) This is my very first fanfiction. I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin, Alex, Kling, Moe, Ali, Ash, Kelley and Pinoe travel from Portland to Los Angeles to start their summer.

**Tobin POV**

“Hey guys. Tobin here, along with Lex, Kel, Kling, Pinoe, Ash, Ali, and Moe. The time has finally come! The gals and I are headed to sunny LA for the next three months for a summer of surfing, hiking, exploring, and of course, eating. Our plane is about to start boarding so I gotta go, but I’ll keep you updated on our adventures. Heath out.”

I put away my video camera and walk over to where Kelley’s standing by the window, staring at the planes taking off. "Hey Kel, what's up?" I ask.

"I'm just thinking about how awesome this summer's gonna be. Me, you, Lex, Kriegs, Ash, Kling, Moe, and Pinoe, all spending three months together in SoCal, with no training or competitions, just a hell of a lot of fun," she replies, a smile spreading across her face.

"I know, man, I'm totally psyched," I say with a grin. "This is gonna be so great."

_"Now boarding Flight 1713 to Los Angeles. All passengers please present boarding passes at the kiosk."_

"Well, I guess that's our cue," says Kelley, grabbing her Under Armour duffel bag and walking toward the gate where the rest of the gals are standing, waiting to board.

I follow her to the line. "You ready?" Alex asks me with a smile on her face. 

"Oh yeah," I say, grinning right back at her. 

"I still can't believe we get to spend every day at the beach for the next three months," Kling says.

"That must seem like a dream come true for you, huh Kling?" says Moe with a smirk, "considering you come from a place where the average summer temperature is like the same as LA during the winter." 

"Hey, don't insult the Burgh," Kling says, giving Moe a friendly glare.

Finally, we get to the front of the line and hand our boarding passes to the woman at the kiosk. "Sayonara, Portland. Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone," I say, blowing a kiss to the airport before I turn and walk toward the plane. 

"You're such a dork, Tobs," Alex says as she throws an arm around my shoulder.

* * *

"It's an hour after takeoff," I say as I point my video camera at my face. "I'm sitting in between two bricks. Well, not exactly, but it feels like it. Completely uncharacteristically for me, I lost to Kelley and Alex in a game of Monopoly Deal while we were waiting to board, and my punishment was the middle seat on the plane. Even though it's 3:00 in the afternoon, both Lex and Kel decided now would be the perfect time to take a nap." I pan the camera first to Kelley's face, which is perched on my left shoulder, then to Alex's, which is nuzzled into my shirt, and finally back to me. "Normally, I handle difficult situations like these like a champ, but this time I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out. I've had to pee for the past half hour, and neither of these two idiots looks like they're gonna be reviving any time soon. I might have to take drastic measures. I'll let you know how things turn out when we land." I turn off the camera and try to get Ash's attention from across the aisle. "Hey Ash," I whisper.

"Yeah?" She says, turning her head in my direction. A smile spreads across her face and she turns and nudges Ali, who's sitting next to her.

"Oh my god, Tobs. You three are adorable." Ali says once she notices Alex and Kelley's positions. 

"While I appreciate that, I'm in a bit of a predicament," I say with a grin. "I really have to pee but I don't want to wake them. Any ideas?"

"Sorry, Toby," Ash says with a chuckle, "I think you're just gonna have to wake them from their hibernation."

"But they get grumpy when they get woken up," I groan. "Oh well, I guess the bladder wins this time." I unbuckle by seatbelt and gently tap Alex on the shoulder. She doesn't budge. "Lex, wake up," I whisper into her ear. 

"Huh? Wait, did we land yet?" Alex asks, trying to find my voice.

"No. Not for another hour or so, but you and squirrel over here have been out cold for the past half hour and I really have to pee," I say, laughing at how disoriented Alex is.

"Oh, sorry Tobs," Alex says, placing her hand on my leg, "I always dose off during flights."

"Trust me, I know," I say with a smile. "Every flight I've ever been on with you ends with you asleep on my shoulder." 

"That's not true," Alex says with a blush. 

"Canada, Hawaii, Florida, London...I could go on," I say with a grin.

"No need. I get the point," Alex says, shoving me in the side.

"Well, if I am not in the bathroom in the next sixty seconds my bladder is going to burst," I say, glancing at Kelley, who's still asleep on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that," Alex says. "Hey, I'm cold, can I borrow that?" she says, pointing to the UNC hoodie in my lap, with an indent where her head was.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I say, handing her the sweatshirt, "But can we get back to my problem?"

Suddenly, Alex hits Kelley on the head with my sweatshirt, startling the forward-turned-defender.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kelley jerks awake, glaring at Alex.

"Tobin has been letting us sleep but she really has to pee and you are making that rather difficult for her," Alex explains.

"Oh, my bad Tobs," Kelley says, removing her seatbelt and standing to let me out.

"No worries, Kel. I got some good footage of you snoring so we can call it even," I say with a grin. "Thanks Lex," I say with a wink at Alex.

I stand up, shake out my legs, and walk down the aisle toward the back of the plane. As I pass by the rows, I see Moe, Kling, and Pinoe leaning on each other, all dead asleep. My bladder is maxed out but they're so cute, so I decide to take a quick selfie with them, and then immediately run to the bathroom.

* * *

"It's official, guys. USWNT takes LA starts right now," I say into my camera once the plane has landed in Los Angeles. "I've got good news and even better news for you. Good news is I managed to solve my bladder issue on the plane. Better news is that there's still enough daylight to get in a quick surf before dark!" I say with a thumbs up for the camera. Alex motions me over to where the rest of the gals are waiting by the bathroom for Pinoe. "Well, the baby horse is calling, so I gotta go, but expect more updates soon!" I say before turning off the camera.

When I get over to where the gals are standing, Alex gives me a funny look.

"What?" I ask.

"What is with you and that video camera?" She asks, pointing to the camera in my hand.

"Oh, this," I say turning it on and pointing it at Alex, "This is how I'm documenting our trip. Say hi to Alex, everyone!"

"Turn it off, Tobs," Alex says as she playfully covers the lens with her hand. I do, just as Pinoe is coming out of the bathroom.

"Do we have everyone?" asks Kelley, doing a head count.

"Yup," I say. "Now who's ready to hit the waves?" Ash and Kel both smile and put up a 'hang ten' sign. 

"Are you guys actually planning on surfing tonight?" asks Ali, with a cocked eyebrow.

"It's getting kinda late, so probably not," says Ash, "But definitely first thing tomorrow morning."

"Fair enough," I say, "The waves will be better in the morning anyway."

"Why are we still standing here, guys?" Pinoe says, "Let's go!"

We finally make it outside at 4:30, and everyone is pretty eager to see the house.

"How did I get talked into staying in one house with the seven of you for three months?" Moe says with a grin on her face.

"Oh, please. You're so excited, don't pretend you're not," Kling says, giving Moe a shove.

"Maybe just a little," Moe says with a smile.

"Okay, guys. I'm gonna go get the cars," says Pinoe, "Kel, you wanna come help?"

"For sure!" Kelley says excitedly, and the two of them walk off toward the parking garage.

* * *

 About ten minutes later, I see Pinoe drive up in a bright red Mustang convertible, followed by Kelley in a jet black Jaguar.

"Damn!" Ash exclaims, "How'd you get your hands on those?" 

"My cousin lives in Santa Monica during the year, but not during the summer, and she's lending us these beauties while we're here," Pinoe replies.

"Sweet!" I shout, giving Pinoe a pat on the back before grabbing my bags and jumping into shotgun in the Mustang.

"Hey, not fair!" Alex says, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh well, guess I'll settle for the Jag," she says, sticking her tongue out at me and getting into the Jaguar next to Kelley.

Once everyone's settled into a car--Kel, Lex, Kling and Moe in the Jag, and me, Pinoe, Ali and Ash in the Mustang--we head to the house we rented out in Venice.

* * *

At 5:15 we pull into the driveway of our house. It is absolutely beautiful. It has two stories, it's covered head-to-toe in huge windows, and, most importantly, it's right on the beach. 

"Wow. Does it get any better than this?" Kelley says in astonishment as she slams the door of the Jag and gets out of the car.

"I don't think so," Alex replies, staring in awe at the beauty that is our living arrangement for the next three months.

We all grab our bags and walk inside the house, and it's even more gorgeous inside than it looks from the outside. The kitchen is huge; the dining table is right by a window that looks out on the beach; the living room has three couches, a huge TV, and a pool table. This place is ridiculous.

"How many bedrooms are there?" asks Ali, peeking into one in the hallway on the first floor.

"Four, I think," says Kelley, "So everyone grab a buddy and a room! First come first serve!"

Unsurprisingly, Kelley sprints upstairs, followed by Pinoe. They find a room with an ocean view and high-five each other and throw their bags on the beds. 

Meanwhile, Kling, Moe, Ash, and Ali run down the hall. Kling and Moe grab a room to the left and Ash and Ali to the right. 

"So I guess that just leaves me and you, Baby Horse," I say to Alex with a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Alex says, taking my hand and pulling me upstairs to the empty bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Chapter One! I hope you guys liked it :) Please comment with any criticisms/suggestions/opinions you have about the story so far. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but probably within a week or so, depending on how much I have going on. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's first week in LA, narrated by Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate the positive feedback I got on Chapter One. Hopefully you guys will like this one just as much!  
> Also, the "weeks" will sometimes seem like only a day or two, depending on the chapter. I set each chapter up as a week so that the story could cover the entire summer. Just go with it :)

**Alex POV**

I open my eyes slowly and roll over onto my side, checking my phone to see what time it is--8:27--and notice a tray with pancakes, fruit, and a glass of orange juice on the bedside table, accompanied by a note:

 _Morning Lex--_ _Ash, Kel, and I are outside trying our luck out on the water. I made you some breakfast as a thank you for being such an amazing friend and agreeing to do this trip; it wouldn't be the same without you. Hope you're hungry! Can't wait to start this summer with you. Be back soon. Love, Tobin_

Although there's no one in the room, I put the blankets over my head to hide the smile that's widening across my face. I knew this trip would be fun, but I definitely didn't expect breakfast in bed from Tobin on Day 1. Mental note to self: keep this girl around.

I roll out of bed and take a sip of the orange juice, then walk over to the window looking out on the beach. I gaze out and see people playing on the beach and swimming in the ocean; this view is incredible. Then I look out further and see some surfers riding the wav--hold up! Is that...Tobin? I squint to gain a better perspective. It is! I'd recognize those calves anywhere...

I quickly eat the breakfast Tobin made me--which is delicious--and change into a blue bikini. I slide on a pair of flip flops and run down the stairs. The first floor is empty; I guess everyone's still asleep. I slip outside the front door and jog across the boardwalk to the beach. I gaze out onto the water and see Kelley doing some tricks on a small wave--she loves to show off. Just to the right of her Ash and Tobin are paddling to catch another wave. I sit down in the sand and watch them take turns on the swells for about twenty minutes, and then, as Tobin rides a wave close to the beach, I shout, "Hey Heath!" Tobin jerks her head in my direction, and when she sees me, her eyes widen and her mouth shapes into that adorable smile of hers. Unfortunately, multitasking isn't Tobin's strong-suit... _splash!_ Tobin falls off her board and I immediately hear Kelley and Ash laughing hysterically a few yards out. I guess I probably should have waited to say anything till Tobin had finished the wave...

About five seconds later, Tobin comes out of the water coughing and dragging her board behind her. I run over to where she is.

"Tobs, are you okay?" I ask, slightly concerned. 

"Perfect," Tobin says after a couple more seconds of coughing, "You just startled me."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I say sheepishly, "You looked great out there though."

"Oh, I don't know," she says with a blush, "I've had better days."

"Well you could've fooled me," I say, smiling at Tobin.

"Did you see my note?" asks Tobin, with a grin.

"Yes. I can't believe you did that for me, Tobs," I say, giving her a bear hug. "That was so sweet of you. And the pancakes were delicious!"

"I'm glad you liked it," says Tobin, "Because I woke up early to go buy ingredients."

"I was wondering where you got the food," I say. "But you totally didn't have to do all this for me."

"I know," Tobin says, looking down at her feet, "But I wanted to. And you deserve breakfast in bed every once in awhile."

* * *

A half hour later, it's almost 9:30 and Ash, Kelley, Tobin and I are showered, changed, and back at the house. Everyone else is still asleep in their rooms. I call everyone downstairs for a family meeting.

"Pinoe! Ali! Klingenmoe!" I say the last one with a bit of a laugh, "Meeting in the living room in......now!"

A groggy Ali shuffles out of her and Ash's bedroom in pajama pants and a black TWLOHA tank top--probably Ash's--and walks over to the couch and plops down next to Kelley.

"Morning sunshine," I say with a grin.

"What is the meaning of this rude awakening anyway?" Ali asks, glaring at me.

"Well, we don't have any food, other than some pancake mix, fruit, and OJ," I say with a smiling glance at Tobin, "So I figured one of us should go shopping, and I need to know what everyone wants."

"Oh," Ali says, softening up, "Fair enough. Thanks."

"No problem," I say, "I'll start a list."

I grab a piece of paper and a pen off the kitchen counter just as Pinoe flops down the stairs in her spongebob slippers.

"Where'd you get those? Arod's kid?" Tobin asks, eliciting a laugh from me, Kelley, and Ash.

"Yeah, but keep it on the D-L, I don't want him trying to get them back" PInoe says, with her usual sense of humor. I shake my head with a smile.

Moments later, Kling and Moe wander out of their room and sit down on the couch.

"How nice of you two to grace us with your presence," I say to them.

"Yeah, we were feeling gracious today," Kling says with a casual shrug.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, pass this list around and write anything you want from the grocery store, within reason" I say with a glance at Kelley.

"What?" Kelley says, "A lifetime supply of cookie dough is within reason."

Everybody laughs, and I throw a pillow at Kelley.

Once everyone has written what they want on the shopping list, I grab my purse, slip on my flip flops and start heading to the door.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Tobin says, jumping up off the couch and sliding on a pair of Vans.

"Great!" I say with a little too much excitement.

"Later morons," Tobin says with a wave to the other gals. "No monop deal until I get back."

I roll my eyes and we walk out the door.

* * *

"Just one more box? Pleeeaaasseee," Tobin looks at me with those brown eyes that get me every time.

"Okay, fine," I say with a groan. "But I'm cutting you off after that. You do not need more than five boxes of Eggo waffles."

Tobin raises her hands in surrender and puts the fifth box of waffles inside the cart that is nearly full to the brim already. 

"Why do you even want processed waffles anyway?" I ask. "Judging by my breakfast this morning you're a fairly adept chef."

Tobin smiles and says, "Yeah, but that's different. Those pancakes had to be perfect--they were for you." 

I blush and push the cart further down the aisle. As much as she denies it, Tobin is a sweetheart.

"Ok let's see," I say, looking at the list. "We got everything except.....of course" I say, rolling my eyes, "Kelley's cookie dough." Written on the bottom of the list is:  _four packages of Pillsbury chocolate chip cookie dough (anything less and you will pay, Baby Horse)_. Classic Kelley.

"Gotta love Kel," Tobin says, shaking her head and smiling.

We head over to the baking aisle and get some strange looks as we load the cookie dough into the shopping cart.

"Nothing to see here folks," Tobin says as she grabs the last package of cookie dough off the shelf and starts to push the cart away.

"Tobin, shut up!" I say with a whisper while simultaneously laughing.

She giggles and we head to the checkout counter at the front of the store. Our cart is full of frozen food, ice cream, chips, crackers and cookie dough...with a small section on the side with fruits and vegetables.

"Well, I'd say we have the basis of a very well-balanced diet," Tobin says with a confident nod.

"Absolutely. We have fruit, cookie dough, vegetables, cookie dough, pasta, cookie dough, chicken, cookie dough, waffles, waffles, waffles, waffles, and waffles!" I say with excitement.

"Bye bye abs," Tobin says, lifting up her shirt just enough to rub her perfectly toned stomach. 

 _"I hope not"_ I think to myself.  _"Those would be hard to say goodbye to."_

After we pay for the groceries we head out to the Mustang in the parking lot and put the bags in the car. Tobin hops into the driver's seat and rubs her palms together in excitement.

"Oh yeah, baby," she says as she revs the engine.

"You're such a dork," I say with a smile.

We drive back to the house with the top down and James Bay coming through the speakers. We both sing along to "Let It Go," for which I apologize to the people around us, considering we are both tone deaf. After a fifteen minute drive, we end up back at the house and pull into the driveway. When we walk inside with the groceries, we are greeted by Kling and Pinoe, who nearly knock us over trying to grab the bags.

"What the hell, guys?" Tobin says with a laugh.

"We're starving!" Kling says, grabbing a box of Frosted Flakes out of one of the bags and immediately pouring some into a bowl.

"Yeah, seriously," Pinoe says in agreement. "You guys took ages."

"We did not," I say, and then check the time. It's almost noon. "Oh, maybe we did. But you guys wrote like a million things on the list!"

"Where's everyone else?" Tobin asks while unpacking the groceries.

"Moe and KO are at The Grove shopping," says Kling. "And Ash and Ali took a walk around Venice."

"Oh, Lex, that reminds me!" says Pinoe, looking in my direction. "Ali told me to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner with her and Ash tonight."

"Yeah," I say, with a bit of confusion, "but why just me?"

"Not sure," Pinoe says, rifling through one of the shopping bags, "She just said they wanted to talk to you about something."

* * *

Seven hours later everyone is at the house relaxing--Kelley and Tobin are going at it in a pool tournament; Kling, Moe, and Pinoe are watching Modern Family; Ash, Ali, and I are about to head out for dinner.

"Hey Lex, you ready?" I hear Ash call from downstairs.

"Yep! Be down in a sec," I say as I slip on a pair of flats, grab my purse, and head downstairs.

"Nice shirt Morgan," Tobin says with a smirk as I reach the bottom of the staircase.

"Why thank you, Heath," I say with a mock curtsy. I'm wearing the World Champions shirt from when we won the World Cup in 2015.

"You kids have fun," Moe says in an attempted southern accent as Ash, Ali, and I head out the door.

"You too, Bean," Ali says before closing the door.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the deal guys?" I ask once the three of us have ordered our food.

Ash and Ali give each other a nervous look.

"Well, there are two things we want to talk to you about," Ash says from across the table.

"Okay..." I say cautiously. "Go for it."

They look at each other again and Ali says, "We wanted you to be the first one to hear this." She pauses, and I am at the edge of my seat. Is somebody pregnant? Is there a problem with one of the gals? Did someone die? A million possibilities run through my head.

"Ash and I are officially together," Ali says, placing her hand on Ash's knee.

I roll my head back and smile.

"What?" Ash asks nervously.

"Nothing," I say with a chuckle. "It's just that that's kind of old news. I mean, you two have practically been joined at the hip for years. Not to mention the way you look at each other..." 

"Is it really that obvious?" Ali says with a raised eyebrow. "We didn't even become a couple until," she looks at her watch, "about six hours ago."

"Ah, so that's what the walk was about," I say in amusement. 

"Yeah," Ash says with a smile. "We figured this would be a perfect way to start the summer, with everything out in the open."

"Speaking of which..." Ali says. But before she can continue the waiter brings out our food.

We engage in small talk for the next twenty minutes or so while we eat, and then I notice Ali nudge Ash and nod her head in my direction.

"Oh yeah," Ash says, once we have finished discussing the ever so interesting lives of Mitch and Cam from Modern Family. "So you know what we were talking about earlier? About everything with me and Ali being out in the open?"

"Yeah..." I say, trying to figure out where Ash is going with this.

"Well, we've both been wondering this for awhile, and don't feel like you have to answer, I mean it's totally cool either way," she stumbles on.

"Ash, what is it?" I ask, looking her in the eye.

"Are you and Tobin a thing?" Ali finally asks.

"What?" I ask in confusion. "Wait, are you serious? You guys, I'm married...to a guy."

"We know," Ash says slowly. "It's just that...You know what you were saying about how you knew Ali and I were a couple even before we did because of the way we look at each other?"

"Yeah. What's your point?" I ask, though I already know where this is going.

"You and Tobin look at each other the same way," Ali says with a smile.

"We do not," I say with a dismissive laugh. "We're best friends, but that's it."

"Okay," Ali says, putting her arms up in surrender.

"You know you can talk to us about anything though, right?" Ash says with a serious look on her face. 

"Yeah, of course!" I say. "But there's nothing going on with me and Tobin."

* * *

We get back to the house around 9:30, and when we get inside I hear yelling coming from Kelley and Pinoe's room upstairs.

"Are you kidding?! That is so not fair!" I hear Kelley say in a mixture of a yell and a laugh.

"It's totally fair," Pinoe responds, "I've been waiting to play this card the whole game."

Now it makes sense. They're playing Monopoly Deal. Of course.

Ash and Ali roll their eyes in amusement and head to their room to shower. I jog upstairs and walk into the open room where Moe and Kling are playing Sudoku on Kelley's bed and Pinoe, Kelley and Tobin are sitting on the floor arguing about a card Pinoe played.

"Lex!" Tobin says in excitement when she sees me in the doorway. "How was dinner?"

"Good," I say, not wanting to discuss the entire conversation right here. "What did you guys do?"

"Well, after I destroyed Kel in pool," Tobin says with a smirk, "We all made pasta and watched Harry Potter." Kelley sticks her tongue out at Tobin.

"I should've known the first movie you'd watch here would be Harry Potter," I say, standing behind Tobin and mussing her hair. She grabs my other hand and holds it by her shoulder.

"Get a room, you two," Kling says from the bed.

"Speaking of which," says Moe, sitting up and yawning, "I'm getting pretty tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"No, don't leave me," Kling says with puppy dog eyes.

"Come with me then, knucklehead," Moe says, grabbing Kling's arm and dragging her out of Kelley's bed. 

"Ciao," Kling says with a wave. We all wave back a 'goodnight' as she and Moe head out the door.

"As much as I love you guys, I think I'm gonna have to kick you out," says Kelley, getting up off the floor and heading to her bed. "Squirrel needs to sleep." 

Tobin stands up and throws a pillow at Kelley, who takes it and covers her face with it.

"Goodnight Kel, night Pinoe," I say as Tobin and I head to the doorway.

"Night, you two," Pinoe says and Kelley mumbles something into her pillow.

Tobin puts up a peace sign as we leave to head to our room.

Once we get there, Tobin jumps onto her bed and puts her hands behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. I change out of my jeans and t-shirt into a pair of Berkeley sweatpants and one of Tobin's old UNC tank tops that found its way into my wardrobe at some point, and then get into my bed and turn off the lights.

For a few minutes, Tobin and I just lie in the darkness. Then I say what's been on my mind since I got back from dinner with Ash and Ali.

"Hey Tobs," I say, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Tobin says, turning on her side and looking at me.

"When I was with Ash and Ali, they asked me something kinda strange," I say, looking at Tobin. "They asked if we were together. Like, together together." 

"Huh," says Tobin, a slight smile creeping across her face.

"Weird, right?" I say, trying to read Tobin's expression.

"Yeah," she says, looking down at her pillow. "What made them think that?"

"Ali said something about the way we look at each other," I say, stealing a nervous glance at Tobin's eyes.

"Well, if people thought I was with someone, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if that someone was you," Tobin says, meeting my gaze with her chocolate brown eyes.

I roll onto my back to hide the smile that has spread across my face.

"Goodnight, Tobs," I say, still smiling.

"Night, Lex."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter Two! What did you guys think? Also, updates will probably take in between 5-10 days per chapter, depending on length :)


	3. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the group's second week in LA, and the squirrel is telling the story :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter narrated by someone other than Tobin or Alex, so let me know what you think about it!

**Kelley POV**

"Rise and shine, squirrel!" 

I groan and roll over onto my back and see Pinoe sitting on my bed juggling a soccer ball.

"What do you want?" I ask grouchily. "It's not even that late."

"Well, we have different definitions of late, then, because by my book 11 is way too late to sleep in when we live somewhere as gorgeous as this," she says, pointing to the window that looks out onto the beach.

"Fair point," I say in concession, "But where's my breakfast in bed? Come on Pinoe, be more like Tobin." Pinoe rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at me.

"Speaking of Tobin," says Pinoe, standing up and catching the soccer ball in her hands, "She, Lex, and Klingenmoe are outside waiting for us."

"Waiting for us for what?" I ask in confusion. 

"Some morning soccer tennis," Pinoe says with a smile. "Now get up!" She strips the blankets off of me and I glare at her a moment before rolling out of bed and putting on a pair of Under Armour soccer shorts and a Stanford tank top. 

We walk outside and meet the gals on the tennis courts at a park down the block from the house. 

"It's about time you showed up!" Kling says once we arrive at the courts. 

"Yeah, sorry," Pinoe says with a shrug, "This one didn't want to get up." She points at me with her thumb.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I needed an alarm while on vacation," I say sarcastically.

"It's chill," Tobin says while juggling a ball. "We haven't really started yet anyway."

"Wait, where are Ash and Ali?" I ask no one in particular.

"They're on a romantic brunch date," Moe says excitedly.

"Awww," I say with a smile, "I almost forgot they are actually a thing now." Krashlyn had broken the news to all of us yesterday morning over breakfast, and it seems like they'd spent every minute since then together.

"Come on guys, let's get this party started!" Pinoe says, grabbing the soccer ball from Tobin mid-juggle. Tobin shoots her a glare.

"What are the teams?" Alex asks.

"I call Klingenmoe!" Pinoe says while slinging one arm around Moe's shoulder and the other around Kling's.

"Talley it is then," I say, high-fiving Tobin and Alex. 

"You guys are going down," Tobin says with a grin at Pinoe, Kling, and Moe.

"We'll see about that," Kling says with a cocked eyebrow.

Each team takes one side of the net and Pinoe kicks the ball in Alex's direction. Alex juggles the ball twice and then kicks it to Tobin who heads the ball down at Moe's feet. Moe quickly shoots the ball back over the net to me and I kick my leg out to the side to meet the ball and send it in to Alex who heads it into the back corner of the other side, earning us a point.

"Nice job, guys!" Tobin says, high-fiving me and Alex.

"Lucky shot," Pinoe says with a smirk.

A half hour later the score is tied 9-9 in the third game. The Three Talleyteers won the first game and...it doesn't matter who won the second game. This is it.

"Match point," I say, staring down Kling. 

"Oh it's on," Kling says, narrowing her eyes.

I serve the ball and Moe kicks it to Pinoe, who heads it over the net to Alex. Alex taps the ball to me and I send it back over toward Kling, who lobs it up with a header to the back corner of our side, behind where Tobin is standing. The ball goes over Tobin's head and it seems like everything I've ever worked for is about to disappear. I will never live this down if we lose. Suddenly, when it seems like all hope is lost, Tobin decides to transform into freaking superwoman and pull a repeat of her back heel save during the World Cup Qualifying Championship back in 2014. She kicks the ball back over her head and sends it right at Moe's chest, who is too stunned that Tobin got the ball that she accidentally kicks it out of bounds. 

"Yes!!!!" I yell, running over to Tobin and Alex.

"Where did that come from, Tobs?" Alex asks, jumping to hug Tobin.

"Well, you know, I just don't think I could have lived with myself if we had let Kling have bragging rights," Tobin says with a sly smile.

Kling, Moe, and Pinoe give us a collective glare, and then the six of us walk back along the Venice boardwalk to the house.

* * *

After Ash and Ali get back to the house we all eat lunch...or in my case brunch, since I never got breakfast.

"So," I ask Ash and Ali with a raised eyebrow, as the eight of us sit down at the dining table to eat, "How was the walk?"

"It was nice," Ali says with a smile at Ash. "How was soccer-tennis?"

"I'm so glad you asked," I say with a smug grin. "It was great. Talley dominated."

"You guys did not dominate," Moe says with a glare. "You just got lucky with that last point."

"I would hardly call Toby's sick back heel kick lucky," Alex refutes.

"Thanks Lex," Tobin says. "But you need to stop with the 'Toby' thing."

"No way!" Alex says, messing with Tobin, er, Toby's, hair. "Toby's cute."

"Whatever," Tobin says, looking down with a slight smile.

"Does anyone have any ideas for what to do this gorgeous afternoon?" Pinoe asks.

"Ooh, yeah!" Ash says excitedly. "When Ali and I were walking down Venice Boulevard we saw a billboard that said The Script is performing at the Hollywood Bowl at tonight at 5. We could do that."

"We should totally go!" Kling says from her seat in between Tobin and Moe.

"I'm down," says Tobin.

"Count me in," Alex chimes in.

"The Gals take Hollywood, part 1" I say with a grin.

"It's a plan then!" Ash says, clapping her hands together. "I'll get us tickets."

* * *

 At 4:45 we get to the Hollywood Bowl.

"Let's do this," Tobin says as she steps out of the Jaguar and puts on a pair of Raybans.

"James Bond has arrived, everyone," I say, earning a few laughs from the gals.

We head into the venue and find our seats in the fifth row. Pinoe sits down at the end of the row, followed by Moe, Kling, Alex, Tobin, myself, Ali, and Ash. Tobin and Alex are sitting next to each other. Shocking.

"Are you two ever not together?" I ask Tobin and Alex once we're all in our seats.

"Well yeah," Tobin says in deep thought, "There was that one time a few months ago when we spent an entire day apart." She grins.

"That must have been rough," I say in mock sympathy.

"It was," Alex says from her seat next to Tobin. "I started having withdrawal." 

I roll my eyes and shake my head. It's still a wonder that these two aren't married.

At about 5:30, The Script comes on stage and everyone starts cheering and clapping. 

"Hello Los Angeles!" Danny yells into the mic. "Let's get this party started!"

Immediately lights flash a million different colors and The Script starts playing "Paint the Town Green."

"Whoo!" we all scream once the music starts.

It's about halfway through the set, and by this point we're all out of our seats dancing along to the music. Once "Superheroes" ends, Danny comes to the mic stand and says, "Alright, everyone. We're gonna slow it down for you now. If that special someone is here, hold them close. This one's for all the lovers out there tonight." The amphitheater gets quiet as "Never Seen Anything Quite Like You" starts playing. Ash and Ali start slow dancing to the music while the rest of us awkwardly stand around listening, although I see Tobin staring at Alex. 

 _I think I want you more than want_  
_And know I need you more than need_  
_I wanna hold you more than hold_  
_When you stood in front of me_

Alex notices Tobin looking at her out of the corner of her eye and moves closer to rest her head on Tobin's shoulder. Tobin wraps her arm around Alex's waist. The two of them sway with the music.

I smile and look at the ground. Alex is married but by the way she looks at Tobin you would never know it. I've always secretly rooted for these two to become a couple, but I'd never tell them that...

* * *

After the concert, we get back to the house and everyone is energized from the show.

"That was so good!" Kling exclaims when we get inside.

"Seriously, though," Ali says with a smile. "It was electric out there."

"Hey Tobs," I say as I see Tobin sitting down on the couch, "Wanna go for a surf? We've still got an hour or so of daylight left." 

"Uh, yeah, sure," she says. "Let me change."

We both go upstairs and change into our wetsuits and then head back downstairs.

"Later, guys," Tobin says as we walk out the door. 

"Be back by dinner," Alex shouts from the kitchen.

"Ok, mom," I say before shutting the door.

We grab our boards and head across the beach to the water. As we paddle out to the surf, I glance at Tobin a few times.

"Kel," Tobin says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I say innocently.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"I'm not," I say sheepishly.

"Whatever," Tobin says, going back to her paddling.

We paddle for a few more minutes and then see a set start to come in. 

"This one's mine!" Tobin says as she starts paddling to catch a nice wave coming toward us. I sit on my board and watch her get up and surf the wave halfway to the shore, and then I start paddling to catch the next wave.

We take turns with the waves for another hour or so. As it starts to get dark, we sit on our boards out past the break staring at the orange and red sunset.

"It's so beautiful," Tobin says in awe. "Thanks for dragging me out here, KO."

"Anytime," I say with a smile.

We sit in silence for a few moments and then I say, "Hey Tobs."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you asked why I was looking at you earlier?"

"Um, yeah..." she replies, giving me a weird look.

"Well, it's because I have a question for you."

"Ok. Shoot."

"At the concert I noticed you and Alex were kind of, uh, slow dancing during that one song. Do you like her? I mean, do you have a thing for Alex?"

Tobin looks down for a second, and then says, "I don't know. But it wouldn't matter if I did. She's married to Servando."

"I know," I say, knowing that I should leave it at that instead of saying what I'm about to say. "But I've seen the way she looks at you, Tobs." 

"What do you mean?" Tobin looks me in the eye.

"When you guys are together, it's like there's no one else around. She looks at you like you're her world. And you look at her the same way." I smile at Tobin.

"That's not true," Tobin says, hiding a smile. "I know she loves Serv."

"Maybe. But who says she doesn't love you, too?"

"Lex and I have been friends for a really long time," Tobin says. "But that doesn't mean that she feels that way about me."

"What about you?" I say. "How do you feel about her?"

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. She's married."

"So what if she wasn't?" I say, trying to make eye contact with her again.

Tobin sighs and looks at me. "Then maybe things would be different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 3! Please like, comment, and/or share this story, I would really appreciate it :)  
> P.S. Next chapter will be told by Tobin, and it will kind of be the beginning of the Talex romance...


	4. Week Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third week in LA. More Talex :)

**Tobin POV**

"Oh god no!" Alex says as Kelley walks out of the dressing room wearing a pair of shorts with a floral pattern and a blazer with polka dots.

"Kel, what are you doing? Are you trying to blind us?" I ask while shielding my eyes.

"Yes." Kelley says as she adds a pink fedora to the mix. "Is it working?" I laugh and shake my head.

Kelley, Alex, and I are at the Santa Monica Promenade doing some summer clothes shopping, and somehow we end up in the "Clothes for the Blind" section at Anthropologie. We've already been to Nike and Quiksilver, upon my request, so now I am being dragged along to Alex and Kelley's favorite stores. Suffice it to say shopping is not my thing.

"Hey Tobs, you should try these on," Alex says as she holds up a pair of bright white skinny jeans.

"Her calves would probably tear the fabric if she tried them on," Kelley says with a smirk.

"True," Alex says, putting the pants back on the rack. I smile and roll my eyes.

"Hey Alex," Kelley says once she changes back into her regular clothes. "How are things with Serv?"

Alex hesitates for a second and briefly glances in my direction. "Um, okay I guess," she says uncomfortably.

"Have you guys talked much recently?" Kelley prods, aware that Alex would rather not have this conversation right now.

"Not really since I left Portland," Alex says, flipping through a rack of shirts. "We've both been pretty busy."

"You're on vacation with absolutely no obligations," Kelley says, indicating their surroundings. "I'd hardly call that busy."

Alex shoots Kelley a half-sarcastic, half-serious glare. I decide now would be a good time to change the subject.

"Um, are you guys ready to meet Ash and Kling?" I ask, trying to ease the tension. We had made plans to grab lunch with Ash and Kling after our shopping expedition, and I needed an excuse to leave this store.

"Sure," Kelley says, grabbing her purse.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna skip lunch," Alex says. "There's something I gotta do. I'll meet you guys back at the house. Tell Ash and Kling I'm sorry." 

"Uh, okay," I respond, slightly confused as to what just happened.

The three of us walk out of the store and Alex heads in the direction of the beach.

"How much do you wanna bet she's calling Servando?" Kelley whispers as we head to the restaurant where we're supposed to meet Ash and Kling.

"Come on, Kel. Give her a break," I say, though I am curious as to what Alex is doing.

We get to the restaurant and see Kling and Ash waving at us from a table on the patio.

"Hey guys," I say, sitting down next to Kling. Kelley takes a seat across from me and next to Ash.

"Where's Alex?" Ash asks, scanning the area for her.

"Um, she had to make a phone call," Kelley says, stealing a glance at me.

"Huh, okay. Well I guess we're stuck with the two of you," Ash says with a smirk.

The waiter comes over and pours each of us a glass of water. "What can I get you ladies to eat?" he says with a smile.

"Anyone wanna split a Hawaiian pizza?" I ask the group.

"I'm game," Kling says.

"Great. Can we get a medium Hawaiian to share?" I ask the waiter.

"Of course. What about for you two?" he asks Kel and Ash.

"Wanna split a Margherita?" Ash asks Kelley.

"Sure!" Kelley replies.

The waiter writes down the order. "Perfect. Anything to drink?"

"I'm fine with water," Ash says.

"Me too," Kling echoes.

"I'll have a Piña Colada," I tell the waiter.

"And I'll have a Margarita to go with my Margherita," Kelley says with a smile. She's clearly proud of herself for coming up with that one.

"Great! I'll have those drinks out for you shortly," the waiter says before walking away.

"So Ash," Kling asks with a grin on her face, "How's the whole dating thing going with Kriegs?"

"It's really good," Ash says with a blush. "I never expected things to turn out so well once we told each other how we felt."

Kelley gives me a look that I know means:  _See? If it worked out for them, who's to say it won't work for you and Alex?_ I give her a subtle glare.

"I'm so happy for you guys," I tell Ash with a sincere smile. "You two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Tobs," Ash says. 

The waiter comes back with mine and Kelley's drinks, and I nod a thank you as he walks away.

"Speaking of people who are perfect for each other, what's your guys' take on Tobin and Alex?" Kelley says as though I'm not sitting literally two feet in front of her.

"Um, hello?" I say, raising my eyebrows. "I'm right here."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm ignoring you right now," Kelley says waving a hand dismissively. "So what do you guys think?"

Ash and Kling laugh. 

"To be honest, Tobs, I think you and Alex would give Krashlyn a run for their money for cutest team couple if you ever got together," Kling says with a semi-apologetic smile.

"Right?!" Kelley says, fist-bumping Kling.

"Guys, seriously!" I say, half-excited and half-annoyed. "ALEX IS MARRIED. TO A MAN."

"For now," Kelley says, taking a sip of her Margarita.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, wondering where Kelley's going with this.

"Oh, nothing," Kelley says, "Just that I've been friends with Alex Morgan for a long time and I know that her priorities aren't the same as they were a couple years ago."

"Are she and Servando having problems?" Ash asks with a concerned look.

"I don't know for sure, and it's not my place to say," Kelley says, "But I don't think it's a coincidence that she made the last-minute decision to come with us right after she and Serv had an argument."

Everyone is silent for a moment, and then Kling asks, "Wait, you mean the argument about?" Kelley cuts her off.

"Yeah, that one," Kelley says. At this point I'm totally confused. 

"What are you guys talking about?!" I ask slightly louder than I mean to. "What argument?"

Kelley looks at me apologetically. "You should really talk to Alex about that. It's not my place."

* * *

Several days later, all eight of us are on a hike in the Santa Monica mountains. I've been wanting to talk to Alex ever since Kelley mentioned the argument, but it never seems like the right time. I have so many questions for her right now: What was the phone call about? What was the argument about? Where do we stand? 

"Hey Tobs, what are you thinking about?" Alex asks me. I swear sometimes it's like she can read my mind...

"Huh? Oh, nothing," I lie. "Do you maybe wanna talk when we get back to the house though? I've had something on my mind for a few days that I want to ask you about."

"Yeah, of course," Alex says, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "And sorry about ditching you and Kel the other day. I feel bad."

"Don't worry about it," I say, "We had fun without you." I grin and Alex playfully shoves me. 

"Ahem!" Startled, I look ahead and see Pinoe staring at me and Alex with her hands on her hips. "Do you guys feel like joining us?" she yells. I hadn't noticed, but apparently Alex and I had been walking pretty slowly. Everyone else is a good 100 feet ahead of us.

Alex and I quickly walk forward to meet back up with the group.

"We should've made you two wear tracking devices in case you get lost," Kelley says once we reunite with everyone.

Alex sticks her tongue out at Kelley, who lightly punches her in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alex says with a laugh.

"For being sloths," Kelley replies with a straight face.

"We were enjoying the scenery," I say with a grin, indicating the beautiful ocean view to our left.

"It didn't look like that was all you were enjoying," Kling mumbles from a few yards ahead.

I scratch the back of my neck and look down, hoping no one notices my face getting red.

"Ok, you guys, can we just finish the hike?" Alex pleads, looking at Kelley and Pinoe.

"As you wish," Pinoe says, extending her arm to let Alex walk ahead of her.

Two hours later we get back to the parking lot at the bottom of the trail.

"Man, that was intense," I say, lifting up the bottom of my shirt to wipe off the sweat on my forehead. 

"Damn Toby, nice abs," Kelley says with a smirk. "Don't you think so, Alex?" Classic Kelley. Always trying to stir the pot.

"I mean, yeah," Alex says hesitantly, "Definitely some good definition goin on there."

Everyone, including me, laughs at that one.

When we get to the cars, Ash, Kling, Pinoe and I jump into the Jag and Ali, Moe, Kel, and Lex get into the Mustang.

"First one back gets to choose what's for dinner!" Pinoe shouts as Kling pulls us out of the parking lot and starts for the house.

* * *

Our car gets back to the house first, and we decide on hot dogs and hamburgers for dinner. When the members of the other car arrive, Pinoe says, "We came to a consensus. Burgers and dogs it is."

"Sounds good to me," Moe says, plopping down on the couch next to Kling.

"I'll start the grill," Ash says, standing up.

"Thanks, babe," Ali says, giving Ash a quick kiss before going to her room to shower.

"They're so cute," Moe says excitedly.

We all smile because it's totally true. Krashlyn is adorable.

"Hey Tobs, do you still want to talk?" Alex asks as she walks up next to me.

"Oh, yeah," I say. I almost forgot. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Sounds perfect," Alex says with a smile.

"Lex and I are gonna take a quick walk," I say to the gals. "We'll be back before dinner."

"Seriously? We just went on a hike, and you want to go for a walk?" Moe asks in astonishment.

"Gotta keep this sexy bod in shape," I say, rubbing my stomach over my shirt. 

"Shut up," Alex says, smiling and nudging me in the ribs.

We walk out the door and start walking down the beach.

"Wow, it's beautiful out here," Alex says, staring at the bright orange sunset on the water.

"Breathtaking," I say, half-looking at the sky, half-looking at her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she asks, looking at me.

"You know the other day when you had to make a phone call while Kel and I got lunch with Ash and Kling?" I say.

She nods.

"Well, Kelley said something about an argument you had with Serv right before you decided to come on the trip." I hesitate. "I was just wondering what that was about, because Kel said to ask you about it. You totally don't have to tell me if it's too personal, though."

Alex is quiet for a moment and then says, "It is personal Tobin. But you deserve to know." She looks right at me. "Because the argument was about you."

My eyes widen in surprise, and I can feel my heart beating.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Alex takes a deep breath. "Do you remember the last night we spent together when I visited you in Portland?"

I nod. That was a great night.

"Well when I got back to Orlando the next day, Serv seemed angry, and when I asked him what was wrong, he said he didn't want me to visit you anymore." She looks down.

"Why?" I ask with a furrowed brow.

"He thought there was something going on between us. Like, we were more than friends or something." 

"What did you say?" I ask, my heart beating faster.

"I told him there wasn't. He said he believed me, but then he asked me not to go on this trip with you. Honestly, when he said that it just made me want to come even more." Alex shakes her head and looks back at me. "When I left to meet you guys in Portland, we were still kind of upset with each other."

"Is that who you called? Serv?" I ask.

"Yeah," Alex says with a sigh. "Um, we actually," she starts to sniffle.

"Lex, what's wrong?" I ask with concern, placing a hand on her back and bending down to make eye contact with her.

She suddenly turns toward me and buries her face in my shirt and starts to cry. I wrap my arms around her and lean my head on top of hers.

"We're done, Tobin," she says after she finishes crying. "Serv and I ended things. That's what the phone call was about."

My jaw drops and I instinctively say, "I'm so sorry, Lex. I had no idea--"

"Stop." She cuts me off. "Just stop, Tobin." At that moment she leans in and kisses me on the lips. Stunned, I pull away and stare at her.

"Lex! What--"

"I'm so sorry Tobin. I've just been wanting to do that for so long. Oh my gosh! Do you even feel the same way? I'm so sorry! I'm a mess." She starts to cry again.

"Lex," I say softly.

"Just forget that happened. I'm so sorry Tobin." She starts to walk away from me. But this time it's my turn to cut her off.

I grab her arm, pull her back toward me and do what I've always wanted to do--I kiss her, with all the emotion that's been built up inside me for the last ten years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 4! I've got some Klingenmoe coming your way next update...and Talex starts to heat up :)


	5. Week Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road tripppppp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Some basic Harry Potter knowledge may be useful in understanding this chapter.

**Kling POV**

"Kling! Wake up!! I've literally been trying to get you up for ten minutes. I'm five seconds away from dumping a bucket of cold water all over you."

Ah, what a pleasant way to start my day...Moe threatening to douse me in water.

"Alright, alright, I'm up," I groan, sitting up in my bed. "What do you want Moe?"

"Um, did you forget that we're supposed to be ready to go at 10 and it's already 9:45?" Moe says with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No. Of course not," I say with a dismissive wave. Total lie. I completely forgot that me, Moe, Tobin and Alex are driving to Santa Barbara for the weekend. Or is it even the weekend? What day is it? I honestly have no idea, I've just been enjoying the California sun for the past month.

"Kling!" Moe snaps, bringing me back to reality. "Get dressed!"

"Yes, ma'am," I say with a salute and get out of bed and head to the closet.

Five minutes later I'm downstairs and ready to go. That deserves a high-five. *mentally high-five myself*

"Say hi to Santa Barbara for me!" Kelley shouts from upstairs as Alex, Tobin, Moe and I head out to the driveway.

"Ok, but I can't promise she'll say hi back," Tobin replies with a grin. 

"I aspire to be as funny as you one day," I say, patting Tobin on the shoulder. She gives me a playful shove and the four of us get into the Mustang: Alex behind the wheel, Tobin in shotgun, and me and Moe in the back.

* * *

"So why did Ali, Ash, Kel, and Pinoe decide to stay back again?" I ask after we've been driving for about a half hour. "Not that I don't love spending time with you three." I flash a smile.

Moe replies, "I think Ali wanted to visit Kyle, and Ash will probably tag along. Pinoe was gonna go on a food tour of LA, and Kelley said something about not wanting to get in the way, whatever that means."

I notice Alex and Tobin glance at each other after Moe says that last part.

"Interesting, very interesting," I say, stroking my imaginary beard.

"You're such a dork, Kling," Tobin says with a chuckle.

"You have no idea," Moe says in response. "Every night before we go to bed she sits on the floor and pretends to meditate for five minutes. Like, it's not actual meditation, she just sits there with her legs crossed and says 'ohm' about a hundred times." Everyone laughs...well, except for me. I take my meditation very seriously.

"Gotta find my zen," I say with a shrug.

* * *

At around noon, we arrive at the airbnb Alex rented for us for the weekend. The house is right on the beach and there are windows everywhere.

"Huh. Beach house with lots of glass. I'm sensing a pattern here," I say once we step out of the car.  

"It's part of the SoCal vibe," Alex says, making a wave with her arm.

"Well, I'm definitely not complaining," Tobin says, grabbing her US Soccer duffel and heading toward the front door.

Alex, Moe, and I follow suit and we all walk inside.

"Damn, this place is sick," Tobin says, setting down her bag on one of the two leather couches in the living room. "Neat find, Lex."

"I'm glad you like it," Alex says proudly. "There are two bedrooms so how do you guys want to split it up?"

Moe, Tobin and I all look at Alex as if she just miscalculated 1+1.

"Ok jeez, you guys. Just thought I'd ask," Alex says, putting her hands up.

The four of us walk down the hallway that has the bedrooms. Tobin and Alex take the one on the left and Moe and I take the one on the right.

"I could get used to views like this," I say, staring out the window at the open ocean.

"Seriously, though," Moe says in agreement.

"Do you guys wanna grab some food?" Alex yells from across the hall. "There's a really good taqueria a few blocks away from downtown, according to Yelp."

"Yeah, I'm starving," I say, rubbing my growling stomach. 

"Maybe because you forgot to eat breakfast," Moe says, giving me a shove. I stick my tongue out at her and the two of us meet Alex and Tobin in the living room.

"I call shotgun this time!" I say as the four of us walk back out to the car. Tobin snaps her fingers in mock disappointment and takes a seat in the back next to Moe. And we're off!

* * *

After we got lunch we decided to walk around downtown Santa Barbara and do some window shopping...well, Alex and Moe decided that; Tobin and I were more than happy to go hiking. After the shopping, the four of us went to the beach and spent a few hours there. Now it's almost 7:30 and we're back at the house.

"Should I order a pizza?" Moe asks. We're all in the living room; Moe and Alex are each sprawled out on a couch and Tobin and I are playing ping-pong.

"Pizza's chill," Tobin says as she hits the ball off the table (hehehe point for Kling).

"Yeah, pizza sounds great right now," Alex says, rubbing her stomach.

"What toppings do you guys want?" Moe asks from the couch.

"Anything with olives," I say as I serve the ball to Tobin.

"I'm good with whatever," Alex says.

"Me too," Tobin echoes.

"Okay, how about we get an extra large olive, bell pepper, onion and mushroom?" Moe asks.

Alex, Tobin and I nod in approval.

"Swag, I'll call in the order," Moe says, walking over to the kitchen counter to get her phone.

"Swag? Really Moe?" I say with a smirk.

"I know, I know," she replies, somewhat ashamed. "I regretted it the minute I said it."

* * *

The pizza arrives a half hour later, and all four of us are on the couches watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Tobin is lying down on one of the couches, with Alex sitting in between her legs. Moe and I are sitting on the other couch, and I haven't been able to move because Moe's head has been on my shoulder ever since we started the movie. Could be worse, though. I kinda like this girl.

Right when the executioner swings the ax down on "Buckbeak," Moe turns into my neck to avert her gaze, sending a spark of warmth through my body. At the same moment, Alex grabs Tobin's hand. 

"Lex, you knew that was gonna happen," Tobin says, looking down at Alex with a sweet grin on her face.

"I know, but it startles me every time," Alex replies, nuzzling her head into Tobin's stomach.

If I didn't know better, I would guess these two were dating...

It's ten o'clock and the movie's almost over. The room is dark and I can barely make out Tobin and Alex's silhouettes on the other couch, but I'm pretty sure they're both asleep, Alex holding Tobin's hand and Tobin's arm on Alex's stomach. I smile in their direction; they're definitely gonna hear about this tomorrow.

I look to my right and Moe's head is still on my shoulder, but her eyes are closed. Am I really the only one awake at 10? These three are a bunch of weaklings.

I turn off the TV and lie down on the couch, letting Moe slide down next to me, careful not to wake her. Then I pull a blanket over us both. Wow, she smells really good, like vanilla. I wrap my arms around her waist and close my eyes. 

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head," I hear softly. I open my eyes slowly and see Moe leaning over me, smiling.

I smile up at her and rub my eyes with the backs of my hands. "What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"Eight-thirty," Moe replies, taking my hand. "Look over there." She points to the other couch. Alex and Tobin are both still asleep, and Alex is sprawled on top of Tobin.

"Oh my god," I say with a laugh, "They're adorable." I grab my phone off of the coffee table by the couch and take a picture of them. 

"Perfect. Now if I ever need to blackmail one of them, I've got this," I say with a grin. Moe just shakes her head and smiles.

By the time Alex and Tobin wake up, Moe and I have already showered, changed into bathing suits, and grabbed a smoothie from a cafe down the street.

"It's about time," I say when I notice Tobin open her eyes at around 9:15. 

"We fell asleep here?" she asks in confusion.

"Yup," I say.

Tobin carefully lifts Alex's head up enough to get out from under her and then gently lets her head back down on the couch. 

"Are you guys going to the beach?" Tobin asks with a yawn.

"Yeah, we were about to. Wanna come?" Moe replies with a smile.

"For sure. But I don't want to leave Lex here by herself," Tobin says, looking at the sleeping Alex.

"Hey Lex, wake up," Tobin whispers, tapping Alex's shoulder. Nothing. "Baby horse, we're going to the beach," she tries again. This time Alex opens her eyes and looks up at Tobin. Suddenly a smile appears on her face.

"Good morning, beautiful," Tobin says with a huge grin.

Alex blushes and then says, "Did I sleep here all night?"

"Yeah, and not just you," I say with a smirk. "You were practically on top of Tobs the whole time."

Both Alex and Tobin blush.

"Well I'm gonna change for the beach. Lex, you coming?" Tobin says, starting for the hallway.

"Yep!" Alex says, hopping up off the couch and following Tobin. 

Five minutes later Alex and Tobin walk into the living room. Alex is wearing a peach-colored sundress over a black bikini and sandals. Tobin is wearing blue board shorts, a thin Nike shirt over her blue bikini top, and a pair of Rainbow flip flops.

"Lookin' snazzy," I say to them both.

"Thanks, I try," Tobin says, putting her hands on her hips and spinning in a circle.

"Such a dork," Alex says, putting her arm around Tobin's shoulder, and the four of us walk to the beach.

* * *

 We've been at the beach for about an hour, and Tobin and I are sitting in the sand talking. Moe and Alex are in the water body surfing.

"Tobin," I say after a few moments of tranquility. "Are you and Alex dating?"

Tobin's ears perk up and she stares at me with raised eyebrows. "Well that was blunt," she says. I shrug, waiting for a response.

"Um, I mean, it's complicated," Tobin says, scratching the back of her neck.

"Is it though?" I ask, prodding her. "'Good morning beautiful'?" I say, mocking her from earlier this morning.

"You're observant," Tobin says, shoving me.

"What are friends for?" I reply with a smile.

"If I'm being completely honest with you," she starts, then takes a deep breath.

"Yeah?" I say softly.

"We kissed the other night on the beach in Venice." Tobin looks down with a shy smile.

"You sly dog!" I say with a laugh, lightly punching her in the arm. "But what about Servando?"

Tobin shifts around. "Um, they broke things off about a week ago actually."

"Oh wow," I say. That came as a surprise. "How's she taking it?"

"I think she's still pretty upset about how the whole thing ended," Tobin says, playing with a seashell. "But I think we're gonna see if we can make us work."

I smile and wrap my arm around her shoulder. "I've secretly been rooting for you two for a really long time. And honestly, I think the whole team was always kinda hoping Talex would happen."

"Hold up!" Tobin says, making eye contact with me. "Did you just say Talex? Is that like a ship name?"

"Yeah," I say, laughing.

"Oh my god, that is so weird," Tobin says with a chuckle.

"But I mean, come on, Tobs. You guys are just so perfect together," I say, showing her the picture I took of her and Alex this morning.

Tobin just smiles and shakes her head.

"Are you gonna tell the rest of the gals when we get back to LA?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, we haven't really talked about it yet. Everything's pretty new still," Tobin replies.

"Well, for what it's worth, if you want to, I think you should. They'd be nothing but happy for you two." I smile.

"Thanks, Kling," Tobin says, resting her head on my shoulder. Okay what is with people? First Moe, now Tobin. Am I a human headrest? 

"I have a question for you, now," she says, sitting upright again. "What's the deal with you and Moe?"

I freeze and open my eyes wide. "What?!" I ask in surprise.

"Don't play games, man. I told you about me and Alex. It's your turn to be honest with me," Tobin says warmly.

I take a deep breath. "Ok fine. I think I like her. Ok, no, I know I like her. I have for a long time. I just don't know if the feelings are mutual." I look at Tobin.

"I knew it!" she says excitedly. I glare at her. "But in all seriousness, I think you should tell her how you feel," she says with a smile. "It worked for Ash and Ali, it worked for me and Lex. It usually works, Kling."

"Yeah, I know," I say with a frown. "It's just hard, you know. I keep asking myself, 'what if she doesn't like me back?'" 

"Sometimes you just gotta trust that it'll work out," Tobin says. "And if you ask me, there is no one Moe would rather have by her side than you." She smiles and fusses with my hair. 

"Thanks, Toby," I say with a grin. I know she hates it when people call her that.

"I'll let that slide this one time," Tobin says with a glare. "But only because this has been a much needed bonding sesh." She wraps her arms around me.

"Now what do you say we go down there and you tell Moe how you feel. I'll be your emotional support," Tobin says, slapping me on the back.

"Ok," I sigh. "On one condition, though. You talk to Alex about telling Moe, Kelley, Ash, Ali, and Pinoe."

"Deal," Tobin says, fist-bumping me.

"Klingentob for the win!" I say enthusiastically, and Tobin laughs.

The two of us walk down to the water and wave Alex and Moe over.

"You got this, girl," Tobin whispers to me.

"Hey guys!" Moe says once they reach us. "What have you been up to?"

Tobin and I glance at each other. "Nothing much," I say matter-of-factly. "Can I talk to you for a sec though?" Tobin gives me a subtle thumbs-up.

"Yeah, of course," Moe says with a smile. The two of us wade into the ocean, and I see Tobin and Alex talking out of the corner of my eye.

"There's something I've been wanting to say for a long time," I say, looking at Moe. 

She looks at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. 

Well here it goes..."I like you, Moe," I say, letting out a deep breath. "Like as more than a friend." 

It's quiet for a moment, and then she says the words I've been dreaming of hearing.

"I like you too, moron," she says with the cutest smile I've ever seen. Well, okay, maybe those weren't the exact words I was dreaming about...but close enough.

I breathe a sigh of relief and wrap my arms around her. 

* * *

That night, the four of us are driving back to LA. It's dark outside, Moe and I are curled up in the back seat, Alex is in the passenger seat, Tobin's driving, and Ed Sheeran's "Photograph" is playing quietly on the radio.

 _So you can keep me_  
_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_  
_You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home_  

I lean in closer to Moe and kiss her softly on the cheek. This has been one of the best weekends of my life. Clearly I'm not the only one who's enjoyed this trip, though. I see Alex reach her hand across the center console toward Tobin. Tobin takes her hand, brings it to her mouth, and touches her lips to Alex's hand. Alex looks over at Tobin, and I smile. This is one of those moments when you witness the beginning of something that you know will be great; you get to say you were there when it all started. The look in Alex's eyes as she gazes at Tobin is nothing short of true love, and she doesn't even know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for Chapter 5! Out of curiosity, comment below your favorite chapter so far :)


	6. Week Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's chill like Tobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer than expected...I've been super busy with school lately. As for the next chapter, it might be a week late because I'm going to LA for spring break (coincidence?) which is next week for me, and I probably won't have my laptop.

**Alex POV**

I don't know what it is, but something about today feels different. Okay, that was a lie. I know exactly why today feels different: Tobin and I are officially together. Last night, after we got back from Santa Barbara, Tobin and I told the gals that we were going to start dating. I was more nervous for that than I have been for anything in my life, even the Olympics or World Cup. It was kind of awkward at first because I had to explain the whole Servando thing, but other than that it went really well. When everyone was gathered in the living room, Tobin started to say, "Alex and I" and that's as far as she got before Kelley walked over to us and silently hugged us both with the goofiest grin on her face. Oh god, I love KO. As for the rest of the gals, they were all super cool about it. Ash and Ali congratulated us, Pinoe did a celebratory dance, and Kling and Moe did the most surprising thing--they told everyone they were together too! They had told me on the drive back to LA, but I wasn't expecting them to tell Kelley, Pinoe, Ash and Ali already. 

"Alex," I hear Ash say, jolting me out of my interior monologue. 

"Huh?" I say in reply.

"Do you wanna go for a hike? I found this neat place with Ali the other day, but we didn't have a chance to check it out."

"Yeah, sure!" I say with a smile. I've been sitting on the couch in my pajamas all morning, so it's probably a good thing Ash suggested a hike.

Ash smirks. "What?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"You're reading Harry Potter?" she replies, pointing to the book I've been reading for the past two hours. 

I blush and roll my eyes. "What? It's good!"

"I know. But it's been what, a day, and Tobin's already got you reading HP?" Ash says with a grin.

I roll my eyes. "Let me get dressed and then we can go," I say, standing up and walking to the stairs.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later it's 11 and Ash and I have just started hiking along the trail. It's an absolutely beautiful day, and I honestly couldn't be happier. I wish Tobin was here right now...is it pathetic that I already miss her? But I love hanging out with Ash.

"Thanks for suggesting this, Ash," I say with a smile. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you decided to come along," Ash says, returning the smile. "I also just want to let you know," she says with a serious expression, "You can always come to me if you're having girl problems." We both laugh.

"Haha very funny," I say, lightly punching her in the shoulder. 

"But in all seriousness, I'm so happy for you and Tobs," she says, putting an arm around my shoulder. "And you  _can_ always talk to me about anything, whether it's about Tobin or anything else." 

"Thanks Ash," I say, happy to know that I have someone to talk to about Tobin.

"Speaking of which," she says as we trek uphill, "How does it feel to be in a relationship with a woman?"

"To be honest," I say with a smile, "I hadn't even thought of it like that. When I'm with Tobin, it just feels right. I don't even think about the fact that we're both women. We're just two people. There's something unexplainable about the way I feel when I'm around her. She brings out the best version of me."

"Alex, there's nothing unexplainable about that." Ash smiles and looks me in the eye. "It's love."

"What? No, no, no," I say, frazzled. "We literally started dating  _yesterday._ I'm not in love."

"Whatever you say," Ash says, a sly smile spreading across her face. "But even though you just started dating, you've been best friends for years. And you loved each other all that time."

"But that's different," I say, gathering my thoughts. "I loved her as a friend. Not as a girlfriend." I pause. "Wow. That's the first time I've actually said that out loud. She's my girlfriend. I have a girlfriend." I shake my head, trying to wrap my head around everything that's happened in the past few weeks.

"Hell yeah you do!" Ash says excitedly. "And a damn good one too." 

"Trust me, I know," I say under my breath. "She's amazing."

* * *

 We get back to the house at around 2.

"We're back," I say as I open the door. Everyone is in the living room playing a game. "What are you guys up to?"

"We just started a round of Monop Deal," Kling says from her seat on the couch next to Moe. "Wanna join?"

"I'm down," Ash says, walking over to sit next to Ali.

"Count me in," I say with a smile, rushing over to where Tobin is sitting on the floor. 

"How was the hike?" Tobin asks, wrapping her arms around me as I sit on her lap.

"Great! But I missed you," I say, looking into her eyes.

"Missed you too, babe," Tobin replies, kissing me softly on the cheek.

"Get a room," Kelley says with a smirk.

"Luckily we already have one," Tobin says, tickling my sides. I squirm around and giggle. I swear Tobin makes me feel like a kid again.

Pinoe deals out the cards and I immediately become focused on the game. There is no way I'm letting Tobin win.

* * *

Unfortunately, things don't always go as planned. Tobin ended up winning three out of the five rounds we played. Kelley won the other two. We just finished playing and everyone except me and Tobin went to the backyard to kick a ball around.

"Yikes, Morgan, you seem a bit rusty," Tobin says with a sly grin.

"You just got lucky," I say, glaring at her.

"Well, maybe I can help even the playing field. I don't have to be the only one to get lucky today," Tobin says with a wink.

"Tobin!" I say with a surprised smile, slapping her on the shoulder. "I thought we were taking things slow."

She takes my hands in hers and says, "We can go at whatever speed you want, babe. Whether we're driving in the fast lane or in LA traffic, I'll enjoy the ride as long as it's with you."

I can't help but smile at that. She's such a dork, but she's my dork. "That was so cheesy," I say, leaning my head into her chest. "But thank you."

She kisses the top of my head and wraps her arms around me. "I'm just so happy that this is finally happening, Lex. You have no idea how long--"

"Wait," I say, cutting her off. "Did you feel this way about me while I was with Servando?"

"Umm," she scratches the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah. Actually, like ever since we became friends. I've always been amazed by you, and I think over the years I realized that my feelings for you were different than the way I felt about Kel, Cheney, or anyone else." She pauses. "You were always more than a friend to me."

I'm quiet for a moment, letting her words sink in. I had no idea she felt that way for so long. I try to come up with the right words to say, but I can't concentrate when she stares at me with those beautiful brown eyes of hers. I can't help but feel like this is fate, us being together. I know it's silly; I mean, who even believes in fate? There's just something about her, something about us, that feels meant-to-be.

"Tobin," I start, but before I can say anything else she leans in and joins our lips together. I wrap my hands around her neck and she puts her hands on my waist, gently laying me down on the couch. I slide my tongue into her mouth, and I can feel her heart beating against my chest. She weaves her hand through my hair and slides the other one down to my lower back. I run my hands under her shirt along her perfectly toned stomach, and I can feel the muscles contracting as I move my hands down her abs. Tobin starts kissing my neck, and I let out a soft moan. I start to lift her shirt up when I hear the back door open and footsteps inside. Tobin jerks up off of me and rolls off the couch. I try to stand up and gain my composure, but not before Kelley walks into the room.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kelley says with a huge smirk on her face.

"What? Nothing. We were just--" I start fumbling around trying to come up with a lie.

"About to have sex on the couch?" Kelley finishes my sentence.

"We were not about to have sex," Tobin refutes, fixing her shirt from where I pulled it up.

"Whatever you say," Kelley says, clearly not believing us. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." She winks and heads back outside.

Tobin groans and plops down on the couch, covering her face with her hands.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"You just told me you wanted to take things slow, and if Kelley hadn't walked in I probably would have--" Tobin starts, and I can tell she's angry with herself.

"Tobin, hey, it's okay," I say, leaning on her shoulder. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have given you mixed signals. One minute I'm telling you I don't want to move too fast and the next I'm taking off your shirt. It's not fair to you. I'm sorry." 

"Lex, it's not your fault. Just tell me what you want and I'll respect whatever decision you make," Tobin says, wrapping her arm around me.

I'm quiet for a moment, trying to figure out what exactly it is that I want. Tobin is so sweet for dealing with me. Finally, I know what to say.

"Tobin," I say, sitting up straight and staring into her eyes, "I want everything with you. I want hugs; I want kisses; I want long walks on the beach; I want to go to sleep by your side and wake up with you there." I pause for a second, gauging her reaction. When she smiles, I add the last part: "I want to have sex with you."

Tobin's smile widens and she leans in and kisses me gently. "I want everything with you, too, Lex."

* * *

 Later that evening, all eight of us are sitting at the dining table eating pancakes. Yes, pancakes for dinner. When you're on vacation in LA with seven of your closest friends you can eat pancakes for dinner.

"Yikes, take it easy there, Kling!" Moe says, raising her eyebrows at the huge stack of pancakes with whipped cream and berries that's perched on Kling's plate.

"Never!!" Kling says, practically diving into her pancakes. We all laugh and start eating our food, too. Throughout the dinner, everyone talks about how the trip's been going for them so far; Ash and Ali talk about the adventures they've been going on around LA; Pinoe talks about all the amazing pictures she's taken; Kelley talks about how much she loves third/fifth/seventh wheeling all the time...; Kling and Moe mostly goof around and make fun of each other; and as for Tobin and I, we're just really, really happy. I also notice little things like Moe reaching for Kling's hand under the table; Ash kissing Ali on the cheek; Kelley smiling her adorable and dorky smile; Pinoe attempting to talk in different accents; I can't help but smile. 

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" Tobin asks with a smile of her own, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"I'm just realizing how lucky I am to have all of you," I say, addressing the group. "You are the best group of people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and it's just times like tonight--when Kel is acting like a kid in the best way possible, when I see how happy Kling and Moe are together, when I can proudly say that I have an absolutely amazing girlfriend--that make me the happiest I've ever been. I love you guys." 

"Aw baby horse, we love you too," Kelley says, initiating a group hug. Everyones gets up from the table and crowds together forming one big blob. Suddenly, Tobin breaks away and runs to the living room, grabs a pillow off the couch, and hurls it at us. 

"Oh it's on, babe," I say with a wink, and run over to my girlfriend, tackling her to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 6! I have the next few chapters outlined and I'm planning on having 12 chapters total. But I'm leaving it up to you guys who's POV Chapter 9 will be told from.  
> COMMENT BELOW whether you want Ali, Pinoe, or Moe to narrate chapter 9. Most votes wins.


End file.
